


Christmas is not cancelled

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, of course it has a happy ending, they are too soft for anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “You honestly wanted to put these away?” - asked Robert holding a small ornament after they finally let each other go.“It wouldn't have been much fun with you being... there you know.” - he sighed.Or...Missing scene about what happened right after they learned that the charges have been dropped.





	Christmas is not cancelled

He was just standing there with a half smile on his face. He couldn't believe it. He didn't move a muscle, didn't say a word. Just stood there, looking at Robert. His brain wasn't ready to process what he's just said.

 

“Did you hear it Aaron? The charges have been dropped.” - repeated Robert with such relief in his voice.

 

“Y-you sure?” - stuttered Aaron. He wasn't ready to believe it. _What if it's just a mix up?_ He thought.

 

“I'm sure.”- chuckled Robert. - “It's gonna be okay. It's over.” - he sighed.

Aaron tossed the bauble in the box coz he really couldn't bother to put it back on the tree when all he wanted to do is to put his lips on his husband.

 

“Thank god.” - he whispered relieved as he got his hands around Robert's neck to pull him in for a kiss. It wasn't full of passion. Mostly it was for him to believe that it's, in fact real. That he won't lose him. Not now, not ever. He took a deep breath as he felt Robert's arms around him, pulling him just as close. He buried his head in his neck, and kissed him there.

 

“You honestly wanted to put these away?” - asked Robert holding a small ornament after they finally let each other go.

 

“It wouldn't have been much fun with you being... there you know.” - he sighed.

 

Robert never really thought about it, how all of this can affect Aaron. Sure his husband wasn't the one facing prison, but he didn't think about the potential prison visits, or Aaron's internal turmoil. He only wanted him to avoid going back there. At any cost. He didn't think about himself in any of this either. He just wanted to protect Aaron. But now.... a million thoughts were running through his head. - “Well, now we can put them back on. I'm going nowhere.” - he smiled before he pulled him in for a hug. He had a feeling that Aaron would want a chat about this, but he hoped he can talk himself out of it. So two minutes later when he wanted to distract Aaron with his usual techniques, he wasn't really surprised that it didn't work. Aaron pushed him away gently, as he gestured him to take a seat on the sofa. He wanted that chat, and Robert had to admit defeat.

 

“Why?” - he asked simply.

 

“Why what?”

 

“Robert, just... drop the act okay. Why did you do it? What was going on inside your head? Did you think that I would stand by and clap along?”

 

“What? No. Look... I only wanted.....”

 

“To protect me I know. I didn't do it! The police would've had no evidence.”

 

“I know! But you said it yourself.... with your convictions.... I just... I didn't want you to go there. Come on Aaron we've all heard a story or two about our great justice system. Locking up innocent people? It happens, and I didn't want that for you. I would do anything, ANYTHING to prevent that.”

 

“Anything.... but you going to prison is fine, innit?” - asked Aaron shrugging his shoulders. - “That would've had no affects on me whatsoever. None at all. You didn't think, that my heart would be in a million pieces with you going … there.... hmm?” - he asked with tears in his eyes.

 

“It's better me, than you.” - answered Robert as he tried to hold Aaron's hand. He didn't let him. - “Aaron.... you know that I couldn't do anything else.”

 

“Why would you risk our future together.... why? Just.... don't do this anymore Robert... I can't.... I can't bear to lose you. Not again.” - he cried. Robert pulled him close as he started stroking the back of his neck. Aaron fought against it for like a nanosecond, then he just gave in. - “I'm still mad.” - he added. Robert chuckled a smile still holding him close.

 

“I know.” - he answered. - “Can I make it up to you?” - he asked carefully. He didn't want to be obvious, but his earlier distraction plan can be easily turned into an apology.

 

“Later, yeah.” - said Aaron. His face didn't look like he wanted to murder Robert. Well not anymore at least. - “You can definitely cook us something decent though.” - he said. Robert looked at him for a second, then moved to get right to it, but Aaron pulled him back to the couch while he let out a little laugh – “Not now you idiot.”

 

“Then what do you want now?” - he asked as his hand started running up and down Aaron's arm.

 

“Lie down.” - said Aaron – “On your back.” - Robert raised an eyebrow but did it nonetheless. - “But for god's sake take off that bloody jacket first.” - he added. Robert complied right away. Anything his husband wants, his husband gets. That was his motto for these days.

 

“Thought you liked it.” - he replied once he was in position.

 

“I do.” - said Aaron as he climbed on top of him. - “Not when we're in the house tho.” - he said kissing him.

 

“Hmm, if this is your big idea, we should go upstairs.” - said Robert as his hands travelled under Aaron's shirt. He felt the muscles on his back as he pulled away from him.

 

“No.” - he answered simply. - “I just wanna cuddle.” - he said as he made himself comfortable laying half on top of Robert. He buried his face into his neck as he inhaled his scent. - “Let's just stay here for a while okay?” - he murmured.

 

“Okay. I'd quite like that.” - said Robert smiling as he hugged him closer. He felt Aaron's weight on him, but he never felt more comfortable.

 

“I'm not crushing you am I?” - asked Aaron as he raised his head a bit to look in his eyes.

 

“No.” - smiled Robert kissing his cheek. He couldn't help himself and jerked his hips upwards as he tried to hold him closer, so their crotches touched for a brief second, but Aaron knew he wasn't trying on anything. It wasn't intentional.

 

“Robert?” - asked Aaron after a couple of minutes of silence.

 

“Hmm?” - he asked stroking his hair.

 

“We're gonna have an early night tonight, right?”

 

“Oh yeah.” - he smirked.

 

“But we can have a bath first can't we?”

 

“Anything you want.” - he whispered. He felt Aaron moving a bit, then he heard him sighing. - “You okay?” - he asked immediately, feeling concerned.

 

“I'm just... relieved... happy.” - he said

 

“Me too.”

 

They were curled up on the sofa for another 35 minutes before either of them made a move. Of course it wasn't all innocent, but they knew it from the start. The occasionally grinding against each other, or the minute long kisses were telling enough. But there wasn't any rush. They just enjoyed these minutes, together, alone, with nothing and no one to disturb them.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on twitter: @tardisgirl93
> 
> or tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
